Cthulhu (Cthulhu Saves the World)
Cthulhu is the main character of Cthulhu Saves the World. Once a great old one bent on the destruction of the world, Cthulhu's powers were sealed away my a mysterious magician shortly after he reawakened on Earth. Awash on the shores of the beach nearby, Cthulhu overheard The Narrator explaining to the player that the only way that the curse could be truly lifted, and his power regained, was if Cthulhu became a true hero. And so began his quest... History Cthulhu, the squid-faced, winged god created by H. P. Lovecraft. In this deliberately retro JRPG, Cthulhu is awakes with the intent to destroy the world, only to lose all of his powers when a powerful wizard casts a spell on him. Then (as he learns when he overhears the game's narrator) he must become a true hero in order to regain his powers and destroy the world. Cthulhu is the main protagonist of the game, and in his quest he meets up with other strange folk (including a talk sword and an alien cat who went to college with Cthulhu) who join and fight alongside him in turn based battles. Cthulhu's signature ability to turn people insane is used as an attack in the game that drives enemies insane, which opens them up to more damage, and changes their sprites into kookier versions. As one might have guessed from this description, the game is very comical and lighthearted in tone, and features many jokes about and references to JRPGs and the works of H.P. Lovecraft. Weapons and Equipment Weapons Sword: Cthulhu uses various swords throughout the game, which includes: *'Sword:' Strength +20, Vitality +10 *'Iron Sword:' Strength +40, Magic +10, Vitality +20 *'Trance Sword:' Strength +10, Magic +60, Agility +40, Will +20 *'Steel Sword:' Strength +60, magic +20, Vitality +30 *'Bane Sword:' Strength +50, +100% damage to Undead *'Ancient Sword:' Strength +90, Magic +40, Vitality +80 *'Laser Sword:' Strength +120, Ignores Defense *'Crystal Sword:' Strength +140, Magic +60, Vitality +80 *'Rebirth Sword:' Strength +120, Magic +120, Vitality +60, Will +60 *'Blood Sword:' Strength +170, Magic +80, Vitality +100 *'Flame Sword:' Strength +220, Agility +80, Vitality +50, Ignores Defense *'Death Sword:' Strength +210,Magic +110, Vitality +140, Dark +50% *'Curse Sword:' Strength +240, Enemies are always insane. *'Cthulhu's Sword:' Strength +250, Magic +150, Agility +50, Vitality +200, Will +50, +50% damage to insane Armors Tunic: Like his swords, Cthulhu equips various tunics throughout the game, which includes: *'Tunic:' Vitality +10 *'Fleece Tunic:' Vitality +30, Will +10 *'Warrior Tunic:' Vitality +50, Will +20 *'Zombie Tunic:' Vitality +150, Will -9999 *'Hero Tunic:' Vitality +80, Will +40 *'Astral Tunic:' Agility +50, Vitality +50, Will +50 *'Alien Tunic:' Strength +30, Magic +30, Vitality +100, Will +60 *'Fancy Tunic:' Vitality +130, Will +80 *'Power Tunic:' Strength +50, Vitality +160, Will +100 *'Cthulhu's Tunic:' Strength +50, Magic +50, Agility +50, Vitality +200, Will +150 Equipment Holographic Communicator Device: HCD for short, Cthulhu gives this to October. It can be use to contact Cthulhu, also has another option called "Generic Narrator Override" which can temporarily disables all manipulation and alteration of the plot. October used this option to counter the Narrator's power. Powers and Abilities Techniques and Magics *'Insane Blow:' Strikes an enemy repeatedly, inflicting Insanity. *'Deathblow:' Targets one enemy for immense damage. A Combo finisher. *'Insane Strength:' Gains +10% physical power per insane enemy present. *'Insane Magic:' Gains +10% magical power per insane enemy present. *'Fireball:' Targets either a single enemy, a group of enemies, or all enemies, dealing fire damage. *'Flame Strike:' Deals physical/fire damage to a single foe. *'Nightfall:' Afflicts all enemies with insanity. *'Curse:' Afflicts insanity upon one enemy, and halves its defenses. *'Tentacles:' Summons a cluster of tentacles that either attack randomly at foes, at a group of foes, or all foes, dealing physical damage. *'Lightning:' Blasts opponents with a barrage of lightning that inflicts multiple hits, each at a random enemy. *'Unstoppable:' Heals himself. Resets the Combo counter. Minimal MP cost. *'Dark Blast:' Blasts a single target with dark energies. May also deal immense damage as a combo finisher, or inflict insanity. *'Dark Strike:' Deals physical/dark damage to a single foe. *'Drain Strike:' Deals physical damage to a single foe, siphoning away their HP to restore Cthulhu's. *'Pierce:' A physical attack that bypasses all defenses. *'Plague:' Ravages a single group of enemies with a plague, dealing light damage and inflicting Poison. *'Hit Up:' Each normal attack is accompanied by a second hit. *'MP Victory:' Regains more MP after a victory. *'Void:' Attacks with a great void, dealing dark damage to all enemies. Significant MP cost. *'Taunt:' More likely than normal to be targeted by foes. *'Berserk:' Savagely assails foes, dealing several hits of physical damage targeting random foes. *'Focus:' Doubles spell power on the next turn only. Minimal MP cost. *'Insane Death:' Insane enemies in his presence will occassionally spontaneously die. *'H.P. Bane:' Deals +50% damage to Lovecraftian-mythos monsters. *'Brawn Assault:' Unites the whole party to assail a single target for incredible physical damage. A Combo finisher. Costs significant MP. *'Mystic Assault:' Unites the whole party to assail a single target for incredible magical damage. A Combo finisher. Costs significant MP. Others Higher-Dimensional Existence: Cthulhu was able to exist in "Beyond Angled Space", a higher plane of existence which is beyond every dimensional space to kill Azathoth and stop the collapsing of existence. Unite Techniques Unite Techniques are special techniques that acquire the assistance of a party member to perform. Some Cthulhu knows include: *'Call Kraken (with Umi):' Summons a kraken to attack all enemies every turn. *'Fearless Charge (with Sharpe):' Deals incredible physical damage to a single target, while also reducing both Cthulhu and Sharpe to 1 HP. A combo finisher. *'Dark Spiral (with October):' Blasts all enemies, dealing dark damage and inflicting insanity. *'Tentacles! (with Paws):' Both Cthulhu and Paws gain one additional attack with each basic attack made. *'Yin and Yang (with Dacre):' Both Cthulhu and Dacre gain +50% damage dealt with Holy/Dark attacks. *'Rampage (with Ember):' Deals high physical damage to several random targets. Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Cursed Category:Male Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deities Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Titular Category:Self-Aware Category:Magic Category:Immortals